Massage
by Droory
Summary: A fic that came to me from nowhere, and I wrote it for reasons beyond my understanding. Swampshipping! And my very own VenusTempleShipping! Only one other person knows what that is! Now you too can find out!


_**Well...  
I'm not sure how this happened. I was just having fun.  
Enjoy!  
(Oh, and you'll find out what VenusTemple shipping is at the end)**_

* * *

Felix stirred, groaning as light began to touch upon his tanned face. He stirred, brushing a strong hand over his eyes and up through the silken ebony locks that adorned his head. As he dropped his hand, his eyes began to flutter open, slowly exposing the deepest chocolate brown eyes to the light of day. He yawned, scratching at the faint trace of stubble gracing his steely jaw, while he slowly pulled himself up to sit.

He glanced around, finding himself somewhat confused by his surroundings. For one, he was in nothing but a pair of shorts, exposing his tanned muscled body to the world and its populace, though it seemed only to be him present wherever he was. Secondly, he was sitting on a beach, golden, soft, sand spread for miles to his sides, while in front of him was the most serene and majestic sea he had ever seen. Third, the light he had assumed to be that of early morning was in fact that of the setting sun, casting its orange glow over the water's barely rippling surface. He assumed this to be yet another result of his drinking contests with the others. Gods only knew what had become of Garet, or Ivan, or Sheba.

He stretched, or attempted to. He realised he was somewhat stiff, and that his body hurt slightly, not only that, but all of him was entirely more defined and… _shiny_… than he remembered it being. He must have thought to come here to work out after last night… not the strangest thing he had ever done admittedly. There was the one time he woke up in bed with Isaac, Mia, Kay, and that Feizhi girl who had given him that ring for Isaac. He didn't even ask how it happened, but that's for another time.

Struggling to sit up, moving his neck around to be rid of the tightness, Felix noticed something in the water. He prayed it wasn't some damned fish-man, or giant turtle, or jellyfish. He'd had enough of those blasted things to last him a lifetime and then some. He focused on it, noting that it was gliding about just beneath the surface, just before it burst from the surface in a spray of water, sunshine and froth.

Piers, even more scantily clad than his own, shimmered with the moisture running through his hair and along the lines and toned surfaces of his powerful body. Pausing for a moment to brush his hands back through his face and down his form, the aqua-haired Lemurian turned to Felix, opening his golden eyes slowly as he smiled to him. The golden sheen surrounded by the orange tones of everything around them was impossibly entrancing.

The Lemurian waved, quickly closing the distance between them before Felix could respond. The water of the sea dripped from him as he slowly sat beside the Venus Adept, its salty tang pleasing the senses.

_"Awake at last, Felix?"_ Piers' sultry smooth tones asked.

Felix, rotating his shoulders, nodded in return, _"Seems so."_ He exhaled joyously as his neck cracked, _"Ahh… where are we? Where are the others?"_

_"A beach on Hesperia. And the others are all fine, back at the ship. I'm more concerned about you."_ He said, shortening the already close distance between them, _"What's wrong with your back?"_

_"Just a little stiff."_ Felix replied as he continued to stretch.

Piers smirked, pushing Felix onto his side before rolling him onto his stomach, _"Sounds like you need a massage."_

_"What!?"_ Felix made to protest, but as soon as he was about to, Piers' strong hands pressed into his back, kneading it in all the right places. What might have started as an order to get off him turned to a sigh of grateful relief as all the tension and tightness he felt began to evaporate. Piers continued for several minutes, applying just the right amount of pressure to each point on his back, forcing a sigh of pleasure from the Venus Adept.

Soon, as any and all tension was removed from his body, Felix's pleasured sighs turned to moans. Piers chuckled slightly at the change in tone, but pressed on nonetheless. Eventually, Felix entered a state of deep relaxation… a state that lasted for all of a minute. Just as he was beginning to sink into it, Piers flipped him over and straddled his stomach.

_"Uh… Piers?"_ Felix questioned, though the Lemurian said nothing. He simply smiled at him as the setting sun cast a mystical orange glow about him and seemed to enhance the golden sheen of his eyes.

In the next moment, Piers lips were pressed into his.

* * *

Felix screamed abruptly as he awoke, panting and sweating from what he considered a nightmare, despite how pleasurable it may have felt to have Piers massaging him. At his scream, the form sleeping beside him stirred, slowly waking up fully and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_"Felix?"_ The girl at his side asked, _"What's wrong?"_

Felix sighed deeply, thankful in the knowledge that it had just been a nightmare, _"I just had a nightmare that Piers and I were… I don't want to remember it."_

_"Aww… did Piers hurt you?"_ The girl teased.

Felix shook his head, he hadn't been hurt as such, just somewhat scared. The girl simply laughed a little before throwing her arms around the brunette and whispering to him, _"How about I help you forget you scary wittle nightmare?"_

At this, Tem pulled her man back down onto the bed, locking him in a kiss before pulling the covers up over their heads.

What happened afterwards is left up to your imagination.

* * *

_**Sorry to be a tease Swampshippers... but I'm not a fan of slash pairings... at least not **_**male****_ slash pairings. (Hey, I'm a guy... I like ladies... I especially like ladies on ladies... especially when they're as hot as the GS ones.)  
And just in case you're wondering, Felix's girl at the end there: Tem.  
Initially it was going to be Mia... but then I thought... nope, I'll use Tem.  
She is a GS fanfic writer who goes by the name of templeofdecay, but uses Tem for short.  
She has a serious love for Felix, and I do all I can to help the fandom accept that she loves him._**

**_You're not mad at me, are you, Tem? (Nah..._**

**_Your friend and writer,  
Droory_**


End file.
